Simplify to lowest terms. $\dfrac{110}{33}$
Answer: What is the greatest common factor (GCD) of 110 and 33? $110 = 2\cdot5\cdot11$ $33 = 3\cdot11$ $\mbox{GCD}(110, 33) = 11$ $\dfrac{110}{33} = \dfrac{10 \cdot 11}{ 3\cdot 11}$ $\hphantom{\dfrac{110}{33}} = \dfrac{10}{3} \cdot \dfrac{11}{11}$ $\hphantom{\dfrac{110}{33}} = \dfrac{10}{3} \cdot 1$ $\hphantom{\dfrac{110}{33}} = \dfrac{10}{3}$